omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Knuckles (Archie Comics)
|-|Knuckles= |-|Hyper Knuckles= |-|Chaos Knuckles= Character Synopsis Knuckles The Echnida 'is a character that appears in the Sonic The Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is considered the last Echnida inhabiting the world and seeks to guard The Master Emerald. Knuckles spent most of his life living alone on Angel Island, keeping watch over the Master Emerald. He would soon meet Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails, who he would eventually bond with. After few years, he discovered that he is not the last of his kind while many threats from all over Mobius threatened his home. Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C | 2-A | 2-A Verse: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Name: Knuckles the Echidna Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Genetically enhanced Mobian Echidna, Guardian of the Master Emerald Special Abilities: |-|Base Knuckles=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gliding, Burrowing, Enhanced Hearing, Martial Arts, Regeneration (Low-Mid), An intrinsic link to the Chaos Force, which grants him various powers such as Reality Warping, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Chaos Energy Attacks, Portal Creation and Resistance to Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) |-|Hyper Knuckles=All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, A greater link to the Chaos Force which allows him to use his powers more effectively, Time Paradox Immunity, Intangibility, Sealing, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation, History Manipulation (Altered the past and changed events in time), Transmutation, Law Manipulation (The Genesis Wave was going to bend the very rules and laws that govern reality, such as changing even the tiniest of details), Soul Manipulation (Caused Next Evolution to be erased, of which is a spiritual realm that houses Echinda Souls) |-|Chaos Knuckles=All of the previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, A direct and powerful link to the Chaos Force, allowing him to use his abilities to the fullest, Immortality (Types 1 and 9), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Non-Corporeal and Omnipresence (After becoming one with the Chaos Force), Constantly rising power (His power increases exponentially with each passing moment), Atom Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Holy Manipulation |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Mammoth Mogul attempt to mind control him alongside Sonic and Tails), Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation and Matter Manipulation Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Roughly equal to Sonic who he has clashed with several times) | Multiverse Level+ (Stalemated Super Sonic, should be comparable to him fighting against Enerjak (Knuckles) who was weakened prior to the fight.) |''' Multiverse Level+ (Became one with The Chaos Force which exists across the entire Sonic Multiverse and exists in a higher plane of existence, which contains infinite dimensions) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '''reactions and combat speed (Can fight toe-to-toe with Sonic) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Nearly as swift as Super Sonic) | 'Immeasurable '(Ascended to The Chaos Force, Which exists as a higher plane of existence beyond a realm outside of Time and Space). 'Omnipresent '''across The Chaos Force 'Lifting Ability: Class G (Lifted an entire power plant while under water) | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Universal+ | At least Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level+ '''(More durable than Sonic) | '''Multiverse Level+ | At least''' Multiverse Level+''' Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight with Sonic and other characters without getting fatigued) | Likely Limitless | Godlike, but can become tired if he uses his powers too much. Range: Extended melee range normally, much higher with Chaos Energy blasts | Unknown | Multiversal Intelligence: Extremely High due to genetic enhancement (at only three years old, he was doing math at a high school-college level, also quickly picked on other vital subjects he would need in order to be a guardian such as history, geography, and science) Weaknesses: Has trouble accessing the full extent of the powers available to him | None notable | His powers are unstable, and he has difficulty controlling them, to the point that he has hurt himself using his powers before Versions: Base | Hyper Knuckles | Chaos Knuckles Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Extra Info: *In addition, for the moment these pages only cover the pre-reboot Archie Comics continuity. In the post-reboot continuity, the characters will eventually forget everything that happened before until nothing remains. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Comics Category:Comics Category:Sega Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Martial Artist Category:Regenerators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gliders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sealers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Holy Users Category:Tier 2